Passing Showers
by hellsespada1
Summary: A nice trip to the park can easily be ruined by sudden rain and other sorts of unexpected showers...


**A/N: I got bored, a dangerous thing for me. I'm going to be doing more stories that are intended to amuse me and not necessarily anyone else. That being said, I'll be courteous enough to tell you what you're getting into and who knows, some of you may still enjoy it.**

**Warnings: Watersports**

**Disclaimer: I will sadly never own MGLN in my life.**

* * *

"It's no good! I really can't stand it anymore!" Nanoha squealed, crossing one leg tightly over the other one and causing her skirt to bunch together.

"Wh-what's this all of a sudden?" Fate questioned, reeling at her girlfriend's sudden outburst. She turned to look at the girl sitting, now uncomfortably, beside her on the park bench.

"I have to pee so badly I feel like I'm gonna burst! I don't think I can hold it any longer!" She clung tightly to Fate's arm and squirmed about, trying her best to pretend that she could fight off her urge.

"Nanoha! What were you thinking; why didn't you say something earlier?!" The blond scolded her, unsure of how long she had let Nanoha's discomfort go unnoticed.

"B...but... I didn't want to spoil the moment." The ponytailed brunette answered with a slight blush, her eyes downcast. "It's not that often that I get to sit together with Fate-chan on such a lovely day. I wanted it to last..."

"Mou, Nanoha. You'd even put your own comfort aside for someone else's sake. What am I going to do with you?"

"At the moment...?" Nanoha trailed off, her twitching legs saying everything for her.

"Right, right..." Fate nodded, beginning to look around. "Well there's no restroom anywhere nearby... Alright, come with me!" She answered, standing and offering the girl her hand.

"Eh? Where to?" But regardless, she accepted the hand and was quickly pulled to her feet and hurried away. "Ah! Where are we going?"

She got no response. The blond lead her a short ways down the path through the little park until something caught her eye. Fate lead her struggling girlfriend across the grass and around the large trunk of a nicely sized tree. Not many people had been passing through the park as they sat together, but this offered them the most privacy with all the other trees around. Nobody would be sneaking up on them.

"Right here." Fate commanded. She positioned the brunette against the tree and then knelt in the grass in front of her.

"How does this solve anything?" Nanoha asked, her thighs still clenched tightly together.

"Don't worry." Fate replied while gently spreading her legs apart. "I won't spill any."

"Spill...? Wha?!" She quickly pushed her skirt back down where Fate had pulled it up and clasped her hands between her legs. "F-F-F-F-Fate-chan! You not seriously going to...!? You wouldn't really...?! Fate-chan that's dirty!" Her cute features flushed a deep red as her girlfriend looked up at her innocently.

"But it's Nanoha's, so I don't mind." She answered simply.

"I can't ask you to do that!"

Fate chuckled. "You're not asking. I'm offering."

"But... but..." The brunette tried to resist, but those deep, ruby eyes gazed up at her so sincerely that she allowed Fate to spread her legs and lift up her skirt. The blonde took one look at the purple panties that hugged Nanoha's pussy lips and quickly closed her teeth over the blood red little bow that adorned the waistband, yanking it to pull them down her legs.

"H-hey! You don't need to make this an erotic affair. It's embarrassing enough as it is..."

"Sorry, but can you hold this for me?" She offered the skirt hem to Nanoha who clutched it up against her stomach nervously. She felt Fate's warm hands on the backside of either of her thighs just below her ass. Her mouth was only a few feet away from the brunette's pussy.

"Ok, go ahead." Fate held her mouth open wide.

Nanoha stared down at her, unable to speak. "I..."

"You can't?"

"Of course I can't! How could I just pee all over my girlfriend?!"

"Preferably not all over. Just in my mouth. Though maybe some other time we could try that if you want..."

"Don't make jokes about this!" Nanoha shook her head back and forth. "I can't, I just can't! It's too weird and you're way too eager!"

"I understand." Fate assured her. "Then I'll help you get over your reservations."

Without even giving Nanoha time to react, the blond closed the gap between their two different pairs of lips and placed a sweet kiss upon her folds. The brunette gasped as she felt the sudden heat upon her pussy and the tongue that quickly slipped its way into her folds.

"Fate-chan! You can't do that! You really can't! My voice and my pee... they'll both come out if you lick me there!"

Her girlfriend promptly spoke back in her mind. 'Go ahead and let it out. I promise to drink every drop, but your voice is another story. We're still in public you know.'

"Ahn no... Fate-chan this is... is bad. Ahhn! The pressure feels more intense than usual. I'll really... moan my head off if you ram your tongue inside like THAT! FUAH!"

Her hand flew to her mouth to cover her moans and her lips trembled as Fate chuckled against them.

'Fufufu, that was quite a cute reaction. Are you about to burst?'

Nanoha shook her head defiantly.

Fate increased her efforts, determined to bring her girlfriend off with just her tongue. She licked all over her lips until they were completely slick with saliva and pressed her mouth firmly into the standing girl's mound. Fate teased at her girlfriend's clit with her upper lip while her tongue drove deep into her sodden folds, pressing up into her g-spot as much as she could. Her tormenting was nothing short of impressive, but Nanoha was fighting back today. She could feel her thighs squeezing against her face, releasing and tightening again, but she couldn't bring herself to dirty Fate's beautiful face. She fought the urge to pee with all her might, suppressing her orgasm in the process.

'That's no good, Nanoha. You've held it in so long already, you should just let go.'

"No! I can't bring myself to do it! I won't!"

'It's right here isn't it?' Fate continued, ignoring her resolve. 'This little hole here I can barely dip my tongue inside. It'll all pour out of here won't it? Will you show me? That vulnerable moment of Nanoha's. I want to feel it run down my throat.'

Fate worked her tongue up over Nanoha's urethra now. Barely even the tip would fit inside, but it was having the desired effect on her counterpart. At last her will began to crumble.

"Fate-chan! That feels too weird right there! Pervert! Dummy! I don't want to come like this!" She clenched her eyes shut tight. It was all too much, all the pressure. She began to cry as she finally let it spill over. "I'm really gonna pee... inside Fate-chan's mouth... she'll be made all dirty because of me, ahn! No! Fate-chan, I'm comiiiiiiing! Fate-chaahhhhhhhhnnnnn!"

True to her word, Nanoha came and began peeing on the spot. The force with which it burst forth took Fate by surprise as the hot liquid hit the back of her throat. It filled her mouth quickly before she managed to gulp it down, though more followed instantly. She clasped her mouth firmly over Nanoha's pussy as she continued peeing, swallowing as fast as she could. The brunette still wasn't through when Fate became unable to drink fast enough and so she opened her mouth wide and allowed the stream to rush straight down her throat and into her stomach.

Finally Nanoha relented, just a few more drops dribbling out from her hole. Her orgasm had long subsided, but the juices were still present on her lips. Fate licked clean the various juices that covered her girlfriend's mound before sitting back on her legs and breathing deeply. Nanoha pulled her panties back in place and sank to the grass, her back resting against the tree trunk.

The ruby eyed girl moved to take a seat next to Nanoha whose sapphire eyes caught sight of the liquid that had run down Fate's chin.

Her sobs had turned into hiccups which got worse when she saw the droplet. "Stupid *hic* Fate-chan. I told you I didn't *hic* want to do that. It's not fair to make me feel so good that I can't *hic* be mad at you." She bumped her blonde girlfriend halfheartedly before wiping away the drop of liquid with her thumb and quickly regretting it.

Much to the sapphire-eyed girl's dismay, Fate cleaned her thumb with her mouth and smiled contentedly. "So you enjoyed it then? I'm glad. I'm sure it was a relief."

"...it felt really amazing, Fate-chan." She admitted reluctantly. "So much built up and released all at once..."

Fate patted her full stomach. "No kidding. You let out so much in my mouth. I'll probably be sloshing around for the rest of our walk!" She giggled at this and Nanoha took her hand, resting her brunette locks on Fate's sturdy shoulder.

"Mou, don't say things like that..." Her cheeks had flushed a color to match her girlfriend's eyes.

The taller girl rested her head upon the other girl's. "But you know... if it's like this, I'll need to pee soon too..."

* * *

**A/N: So that was different, but I think you have to try new things every now and then. Still, it's not a huge favorite of mine to see in writing so you won't be seeing me do any more. Till next time.**


End file.
